Flustered
by Saber Knight
Summary: When Neptune's looking for Noire one day, she stumbles across Uni instead. With her clothes drenched, she borrows some of Uni's, and the two girls spend some time together. However, certain feelings begin to arise between the two of them...
1. Rising Feelings

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Hyperdimension Neptunia.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

"Noire~!" Neptune called out as she burst into Lastation's Basilicom's top floor, the CPUs' quarters. "Nep's here to play~!" She said as she looked around for her twintailed friend, but there was no sign of her. "Noire?" She asked, starting to look the place over, but neither Noire or her little sister Uni were to be found.

So, Neptune went from room to room, and she eventually came across the sound of running water. _So that's where she is!_ Neptune thought, grinning playfully as she tried the bathroom door and found it unlocked. The girl quietly slipped in and walked up to the shower door...

"Noire!" Neptune exclaimed, flinging the door open to try and catch Noire off guard and _sexy_. Instead of Noire, though, Uni stood in front of her, eyes wide and her body bare.

"Ah..." Neptune mouthed, her face reddening.

 _Cute..._

"Kyaaa!" Uni, finally processing what had happened, screamed and quickly covered her chest. "N-N-Neptune-san!?"

Neptune quickly composed herself. "Oh, hey, Uni-chan! I thought you were Noire..." She explained as she tried to see if Uni's chest was really a B, considering her HDD form...

"Well, I'm not, so please close the door already!" She cried, glaring at the purple-haired girl.

"R-right, sorry abou- Nepu!?" Just as Neptune took a step forward to close the shower door, she slipped and fell into the shower! Uni caught her, but her face still ended up in the girl's modest chest.

 _Uni's chest is... so soft._

"Neptune-san, are you alright?" Uni asked, her face reddening.  
"My clothes are soaked..." Neptune muttered, as the water was coming down right on top of her head.  
"Ah..."

* * *

"Hehehe, I'm wearing Uni-chan's clothes~" Neptune giggled, showing off the pajamas that Uni had lent her while her clothes were drying.  
"I can't believe you actually tried on Onee-chan's babydoll..." Uni muttered as she buried her red face into her pillow.  
"It _was_ a little too big, wasn't it?"  
"It slipped off of your shoulders!"

"That made us even! I saw you naked, and you saw me naked!"  
"I didn't want to see you naked, and why didn't you put the panties on!?"  
"They didn't fit."  
"They're side-tied!"

"Nepu? They were? Oh..."  
Uni just sighed.  
"So, Uni-chan, do you have any cute and sexy lingerie like Noire does?"  
"Well, yeah, Onee-chan made me one like hers for my birthday..."

"Nepu~? Is this it? It's sooo cute!"  
"H-hey, stop going through my closet!"  
"I want to try it on! Can I, can I~?"  
"Why do you want to try on our lingerie!?"

"It's cute, it's sexy, and it's so _flimsy_! Fan-Service all the way!"  
"Get some of your own!"  
"That's not as fun..."  
"Ugh..."

"So, please? Please~?" Neptune pleaded.  
"Fine..." Uni muttered, relenting.  
"Yahoo!" The girl exclaimed, immediately starting to take her clothes off.  
"Hey! Change somewhere else!"

"Oh, come on, Uni-chan~ We've already seen each other's naked bodies today! We have nothing else to hide!"

Uni hid her face in her pillow as Neptune changed into the babydoll and its matching stockings.

"There! How do I look?" Neptune said once she had finished changing.

Uni looked over at her wearing the blue babydoll and had to admit... Neptune looked really cute. Well, of course she did, she's wearing a babydoll that Noire made herself! Of course she looks cute... Yikes, now Uni was getting more embarrassed looking at her dressed like that than when she had been naked! "I-it's alright!" She muttered, looking away in that typical tsundere fashion.

"Mou... Just alright?" Neptune whined, leaning forward.  
"O-OK, fine... I-it looks cute, but only because that's something Onee-chan made herself!"  
"Hehehe~" The girl giggled, happy. "Uni-chan called me cute~"  
"Th-that's not what I said!"

As Uni watched Neptune prance around in _her_ babydoll (which she hardly ever wore), she felt a little ache in her heart... "Um, hey, Neptune-san."  
"Yes, darling?"  
"D-d-darling!?"  
"Kidding, kidding~! Hahaha!"

Uni slammed her head into her pillow. "Isn't it weird to be wearing other girls' panties!?"  
"Nepu? Well, they're washed, right?"  
"Of course!"  
"Besides, it's lingerie, so it's alright!"

"You are so carefree..."  
"Want to play some games while my clothes dry?"  
"...You're going to play in that?"  
"Why not?"

"Um... do you always play games in your... well, _someone's_ underwear?"  
"Nepu!? I'm not that kind of girl! This is just a special occasion!"

"...Really..." Uni shook her head, but got up anyways and walked over to the TV. "I've got First-Person-Shooters, Third-Person-Shooters, Strategy Games, and a few different games where you pilot a fighter aircraft or spacecraft."

"Um... Just out of curiosity, do you have any games that don't involve death and destruction?"

"I guess that excludes my racing games..." Uni muttered. "I do have a few management games, where you get to run a business or a city. There's even this one where I can design my own firearms; well, I can do that here too, but it's fun playing around with it in-game sometimes. Anyways, those are mostly only single-player..." She was interrupted when Neptune's head suddenly fell on her shoulder. "...Neptune-san?" She whispered, her face going red as she looked over at the girl and saw...

That Neptune had fallen asleep.

"Neptune-san!?" Uni cried.  
"Nepu!?" Neptune muttered, jumping up.  
"You fell asleep!?"  
"Nepu? Oh, yeah, you were talking about managing stuff... business and something... So, yeah, it made me a little sleepy."

"Right..." Uni sighed. "Well, is there anything you want to play in particular?"  
"Hmm... How about one of those strategy games?"  
"Huh?" The black-haired girl asked, wondering if she'd heard her right. "Really?"  
"You don't want to?"

"N-no, it's not that. I just didn't expect you to be into those kinds of games..."  
Neptune lifted her head up tall. "Well, I'll let you know, that on Hula Hoop Wars, I'm known as the Unyielding Infantry Spammer!"  
"...I don't think that's a compliment."  
"Even flamethrowers don't scare me!"

"Seriously... that's not a compliment. Anyways, how about this one?"  
"Control and Conquer? Yeah, that's fine."

The two girls, having picked out their game, separated. There were two TVs, two game consoles (not counting the handheld ones), and Uni had two different copies of multiple games. She probably played a lot with Nepgear when the girl came over. The TVs were beside each other, and the girls slightly turned them so they couldn't look over at each other's screens easily.

"You're not an infantry spammer on this game too, are you?"  
"Not all of the time..."

Uni was so going to focus on units that were anti-infantry; but, what if Neptune was trying to trick her into doing that so she could take her by surprise with an army of vehicles? Uni would have to scout around for her base and see what she was up to.

Unfortunately, they ended up playing on a 4-player map at Neptune's insistence, and Uni's scouts couldn't find Neptune's base at the first spot they looked... or the second... and by the time they got to the third, Uni's base was attacked!

"Charge~!" Neptune exclaimed, cheering her legions of infantry on as they rushed Uni's base. There were a few rocket ATVs mixed in there too.

Fortunately, Uni always made sure she was prepared for a rush, so she had some defensive towers and units already in place; however, Neptune was actually doing pretty decent damage.

Unfortunately for Neptune, Uni got some flamethrowers out and pushed Neptune back. In the end, despite the damage to her base, Uni followed up with a counterattack.

Neptune resisted until the bitter end.

After the game, Uni looked over at Neptune, contemplating the girl's strategy. Neptune had tried to take her out early in the game with a risky play that could cost her if she didn't succeed, but as Uni had guessed strategy games weren't Neptune's forte. So, could Neptune have known that she wouldn't be a match for Uni if the battle dragged on, and so she had tried to end it early?

Plus, despite all of the cheering and whining she'd done, Neptune had tried really hard at the game.

Uni was kind of... impressed.

"You really are an infantry spammer..." Uni muttered as she looked at the post-battle results, a little smile on her face.  
"You had way too many flamethrowers! Your infantry, your tanks; I think even your planes had flamethrowers!"  
"They did not."  
"Tell that to my 100+ squads!"

"Hehe." Uni giggled, and Neptune smiled.  
"Uni-chan, you're so cute when you giggle."

Uni's face went red, and so did Neptune's when she realized what she'd said. They sat in awkward silence for a few moments before Uni suddenly stood up. "Uh-um... Y-your clothes should be dry now. I'll go get them." With that, she quickly walked out of her room, closing the door behind her. With her back against the door, she held her hand over her rapidly beating heart.

 _She... called me cute..._

Uni's ears went red, and she hurriedly pushed away from the door and headed to get Neptune's clothes.

* * *

"I'm back." Uni said, walking back into her room with a small stack of clothes in her arms.  
"Welcome back!" Neptune said from her spot on the bed.  
"Here you go." The little tsundere said, laying the clothes on the bed.  
"Thanks, Uni-chan!" The girl said, sitting up.

"No prob-" Uni started to say, but stopped when she saw that Neptune was undoing the babydoll's strings right in front of her! "What do you think you're doing, Neptune-san!?"

"Nepu? I'm just going to change." Neptune said, starting to slip the nightwear off.  
"Just hold on!" Uni cried out, tackling Neptune to get her to stop.

In just a few moments Uni was on top of Neptune on her bed, and the babydoll's strings were untied and the babydoll itself was hanging off of Neptune's arms, leaving her chest exposed. Neptune and Uni stared at each other, their faces red and way too close to each other's.

"Uni-chan..." Neptune mouthed as her heart thumped against her chest.  
"Neptune-san..." Uni whispered.

"Uni! I'm home!" Noire's voice came as she opened the door to her little sister's room. "Are you-"

"N-Noire..."  
"O-Onee-chan..."

The two girls looked at Noire with pale faces.

"Ah..." Noire's face went crimson, and even her ears turned red when she saw the... _compromising_ situation that Neptune and Uni were in. Then, in the next moment, she screamed.

Neptune and Uni had a lot of explaining to do...

* * *

 **A/N: This story will be a Twoshot.**

 **As for this pairing, I just felt like it. Plus, it was a lot of fun writing all of that dialogue.**


	2. Flustered

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Hyperdimension Neptunia.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

"Wh-wh-what's going on!?" Noire screamed, throwing her fists down.  
"I-it's not what you think, O-Onee-chan!" Uni exclaimed, waving her hands in front of her.  
"Huh? It's not?" Neptune asked, blinking. "But, Uni, you just pushed me down all of a sudden..."  
"Not helping!" Uni yelled at Neptune.

"Uni, what were you planning on doing to Neptune!?"  
"Nothing! She just started undressing-"  
"Hyaaa!?"  
"W-wait, let me explain!"

Noire and Uni paused, getting their breathing under control before continuing.

"OK, Uni." Noire began, trying to calm down. "1st question, why is Neptune wearing your babydoll?"  
"Because it's cute and _sexy_ , duh!" Neptune chimed in.  
"Uni, did you... make her wear it?"  
"No! She tried on yours, but it was too big, so she got mine!"

"You had her try mine on!?"  
"That's not what I said!"

"Just hold on!" Neptune exclaimed, cutting in between the two sisters, holding her arms over her bare chest as she did so. "Noire, I can explain everything from the beginning!"

"Then, please, do!" Noire told her, blushing even harder when she saw how cute Neptune looked like that.  
"Don't say anything weird!" Uni pleaded.  
"But don't leave anything out!" Noire demanded.  
"And don't add anything in!" Uni requested.

"OK, OK. Geez." Neptune said, holding her hands up in reflex and then quickly bringing them back to her chest, a blush on her face. "Well, it all started when we saw each other's naked bodies..."

"HYAAAAAAAAAAA!?" The sisters screamed.

"That's not the beginning!" Uni yelled, grinding her knuckles against Neptune's head.  
"Ow, ow, ow!" Neptune whined before shaking her off. "OK, sorry!"

Neptune cleared her throat and started over. "OK, to be more accurate, it all started when I saw Uni's wet, naked body."

"HYAAAAAAAAAAA!?" Noire screamed.  
"In the shower! In the shower!" Uni yelled.

"Then she held me in her arms." Neptune continued, nodding, a smile on her face.  
"She slipped so I caught her!" Uni explained.

"My clothes got wet, so I had to change into something else." Neptune went on, finally saying something that wasn't misleading. "So, I tried on your babydoll, Noire, but it slipped off and Uni saw me naked."

Noire fiddled with her fingers as she glanced at Uni out of the corner of her eyes.  
"It was just an accident." Uni explained, but she was blushing.

"Then Uni let me try on her babydoll instead!" Neptune announced.  
"Only because you begged for it!" Uni cried.  
"...You made her beg?" Noire muttered, looking away.  
"N-no, not like... That's..." Uni was flustered.

"And then she called me cute~ Nepuuu~" Neptune giggled as she hugged herself, looking very... happy.  
"Ah." Noire mouthed, looking at Uni like she'd just figured something out.  
"Th-that's not what I said!" Uni shouted, but Noire didn't look like she believed her.  
"R-right..." Noire coughed into her hand. "So? What happened after that?"

"We played some games." Neptune said.  
"While wearing that?"  
"Yep! We had a lot of fun too! I even got to see Uni giggle! She looked so-" Neptune suddenly, for once, shut her mouth, her cheeks red.  
Uni's cheeks went red as well.

Noire narrowed her eyes. "'She looked so' what?"  
"...Cute." Neptune finished.  
"...Ah."

Noire twiddled with her hair, unsure of what to think of that. "So, um, what happened after that?"  
"I went to get Neptune's clothes." Uni said.  
"Yeah, and when she got back, she pushed me down on the bed!" Neptune continued for her.  
"That's-"

"Ahem." Noire mouthed, stopping Uni's outburst. "So, let me get this straight. You and Neptune saw each other's naked bodies, called each other cute, and then you pushed Neptune down on the bed?"

"W-when you say it like that..."  
"Nepu... that's basically it."

Noire took a deep breath. "OK, look here, you two." She looked between Neptune and Uni, her expression stern. "Although it seems like things may have started by accident, you two might actually have... feelings... for each other."

"Nepu!?"  
"Onee-chan!?"

Neptune and Uni couldn't believe their ears.

Noire cleared her throat. "Well, what I'm saying is... If you two want to pursue a _proper_ relationship, then... you have my blessing." With her entire face red, Noire turned towards the door. "J-Just no fooling around! Got that!? And, Neptune, put on some clothes..." With that, she walked out of the room.

"I just got my big sister's permission to... have a relationship with the CPU of Planeptune?" Uni said, shocked.  
"Nepu..."

Neptune and Uni looked at each other; and, when they did, their faces turned red, so they quickly looked away. After a few moments of awkward silence, Neptune took a step closer to Uni, her hand slipping into Uni's. "Uni, if you want to..." Neptune began, acting all shy for once. "Do you want to go on a date?"

Uni's ears went red. "W-well... I-I don't particularly want to, but... um... OK."

Neptune smiled, and Uni softly smiled back.

That was the awkward beginning of their relationship.

* * *

 **A/N: And... complete.**

 **DavianThule19: No, no it will not.**

 **therandompers: Halo Wars was referenced, but it wasn't the game they played, which was 'Command and Conquer 3'.**

 **HeroicWil: Wait no longer~**

 **Pudding and Candy: Nah, Uni went NOD faction, so she'd still have aircraft to play around with (Kane's Wrath). As for Neptune, she went with one of the GDI factions, as the Pitbulls are referenced as rocket ATVs.**

 ** **Raiden312: Yep. Tsun's going to blush and Nep's going to Nep; but, fortunately, Noire didn't go on a rampage. In all honesty, it looked like Uni was putting the moves on Neptune...****

 ** **Anyways, I don't have an Xbox One, so I haven't gotten to play Halo Wars 2, unfortunately.****

 ** **I hope you enjoyed this chapter as well~****

 **Archaeologist of Humanity: Thank you; and, yes, lots of explaining... which Neptune is _not_ good at!**

 **And26169: Angry? Nah~ Maybe a bit sad or lonely, yes... **She might just bond with Noire since their sisters are together now~ Fufufu.****

 ** **To everyone: Thanks for reading this story, and I hope you all enjoyed the 2nd, albeit shorter, chapter! ****

****Thanks to all of those who reviewed, followed, and favorited!****


End file.
